Not That Girl
by samuraigurl1213
Summary: Oneshot Raven always had feelings for Beast Boy, but what happened when Terra came along? Kinda sad...by beth


Hey everyone, Beth here with a Raven oneshot, so kick back and relax. It is a little sad but with a sorta happy ending. A little bit of singing is involved so singing will be in **bold.** Thank you!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_A/N-_** Yea I still don't own Warner Brothers or Universal Studios, therefore not owning The Teen Titans or the songs of Wicked until I come up with a get-rich-quick scheme. (And I'm not joking about Wicked being owned by Universal Studios either!) O.k. here goes the story……

It was a bright, shining Saturday afternoon in the Titans Tower. (a/n- around the time of Terra's first few appearances) No criminals seemed to be plotting any bank robbing or jail breaks, not even Slade or Mumbo. It always seemed the villains would start to act up all coincidently around the same time, much to our young heroes annoyance. Yet, other times there would be no crime in Jump City whatsoever.

The weather was so perfect that day, without a cloud in the sky. Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Terra had decided have a game of volleyball out on the roof of the tower to bide time. It was a game of doubles with Robin and Starfire on one team, (hehe) Beast Boy and Terra on the other, and Cyborg was referee.

Meanwhile, Raven was in the main room sipping Herbal tea with a Steven King( I don't own him either) book in hand. These were the kind of days which she loved the most. The other Titans and HER were somewhere else, leaving her to do what she pleased. Cyborg and Beast Boy had tried to persuade her to join them, but Raven wasn't in for the Boo-ya's of Cyborg and the cheering of everyone else that day. "No," she had responded, with an evil glare telling the pleading teens not to ask again. With that they left her alone.

Raven took another sip of her tea and flipped a page. She tried to concentrate on what she was reading, but more thoughts of HIM were taking over. A new emotion had just come to her recently. Love. It was taking control. "He's so handsome, what's not to love about him?" Fear spoke up. "No, she can't love again, never, not since Malchior!"

Raven flipped yet another page. "Quit it!" she growled, those two emotions were constantly fighting with each other, always on the same topic. _Beast Boy_. She could barely steal a glance at him without Love giggling in the back of her mind, or fear whispering a horrified "no."

Suddenly, the green Titan and Terra came bursting through the doors of the room, yelling with laughter and excitement. Pretty much breaking Raven's silence.

"And like Dude did you see Robin dive for that ball? He looked like a blurry traffic light with those green tights and red uniform!" The two howled with laughter.

Terra gushed "And then when Cyborg called a fowl against us you threw the ball at him!" Raven slammed her book down.

"How am I supposed to read with you two cackling you heads off," Raven exclaimed with hatred at the blondie. (NOT the challenging) Her voice was drowned out by their continuous yelling. Eventually their commotion died down to talking, and they headed toward the kitchen area.

"So did Cyborg want Gatorade or Root beer?" Beast Boy asked Terra with a smile.

The obnoxious blonde smiled, "Him and Robin wanted Root Beer and Starfire wanted Apple Juice."

"Thanks," the green challenging responded, who Raven had noticed had gotten much taller. He stretched, showing arm muscles that had never been there before. Raven's Love emotion was about to have a heart attack, (if that's possible for an emotion) and gave a deep dramatic sigh.

"No" Raven thought depressed, he probably got those muscles to impress _HER_.

Within a few minutes, Beast Boy and Terra left the main room with refreshments in hand, suppressing laughter once more.

A new feeling swept over her, sorrow. But it was sorrow a thousand times worse than any other time before. It was like a knife running straight through her heart. "No one will ever want me." "No one will ever want a creepy half-demon!" She threw her book at the wall. A plate shattered in the kitchen sink.

She started meditating, "Control…..Azarath metrion zinthos." She sank into her chair, once again receiving the painful reminders of _him._ And HER. She didn't know how the others could stand her, that…that girl. Suddenly, it hit her! It was a mix of jealousy and distrust.

The emotion Wisdom spoke "You're only jealous that he loves her, and you know it." Raven mumbled "Maybe it just wasn't meant to be." She heaved a sigh and stood up. Taking a deep breath, she sang forlornly….

**Hands touch, eyes meet. Sudden silence, sudden heat. Hearts leap in a giddy whirl.**

**He could be that boy, but I'm not that girl.**

**Don't dream too far. Don't loose sight of who you are. Don't remember that rush of joy, he could be that boy. I'm not that girl…….**

**Every so often, we long to steal to the land of what might have been.**

**But that doesn't soften the ache we feel when reality sets back in.**

**Blithe smile, lithe limb. She who's winsome, she wins him. Gold hair with a gentle curl, that the girl he chose. And heaven knows, I'm not that girl.**

**Don't wish, don't start. Wishing only wounds the heart.**

She looked at the scar with the 'S' mark on the back of her hands.

**I wasn't born for the rose and the pearl. There's a girl I know, he loves her so.**

**I'm not that girl…..**

She sank down in her chair once more. Raven looked over at the book she had thrown and walked over to pick it up. She hugged it against her chest. Pulling her cape's hood up, she whispered "It just wasn't meant to be….."

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I don't care if it is one single word I am desperate! Well thanks for reading and any constructive criticism that may follow….


End file.
